Plagued
by BlueStar19
Summary: Set during Sick Mind. Ratchet reflects on the promise he had made when he sees Optimus infected with the cybonic plague. The Autobots search desperately for a cure and goes to their prisoner for help. Does this prisoner help them? Will they get the cure in time before it's too late. Warnings inside... maybe. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was watching TP: Prime Sick Mind and I thought of this. Kind of a fill in for missing scenes. Will be different. Maybe a lot of AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character.

Warnings: I won't tell.

* * *

Optimus screamed in pain as the infected Energon hit his optic. He went to his knees and tried to get the infected Energon out of his optic. Ratchet rushed to his side and calmed the Prime. Ratchet gasped as he saw the sickly brown and bluish-gray infection around the flickering optic.

"R-R-Ratchet, call for a groundbridge," Optimus ordered through gritted dentas.

"Ratchet to base, open an emergency groundbridge now!" Ratchet yelled.

A swirling portal appeared and Ratchet helped Optimus through. He placed Optimus on the medical berth and got him hooked up to different machines. He grabbed a scanner and the other Autobots gathered around the medibay.

"Cybonic plague," Ratchet said grimly.

"I thought that we destroyed all of that on Cybertron," said Bulkhead.

"Apparently not," said Ratchet.

"You have a cure don't you?" asked Raf.

"N-no c-cure," Optimus gasped out.

"You have to have a cure. I can't have him die," said Trimmer.

The gold and white mech had tears welling up in his optics. He sat next to his Sire and looked at the medic with pleading in his optics. Ratchet sighed and thought. The only mech that might know of a cure was dead after a resent battle.

"The only one that would know of one is Megatron, but he is dead," said Ratchet.

"Shockwave might know of it. Megatron must of had him help," said Arcee.

"Then let's see if we can get the one-eyed creep to talk," said Bulkhead.

Him, Arcee, and Bumblebee left down the hall. Ratchet kept an optic on the medical monitors. Trimmer stared at the floor. Optimus looked at his son and shakily raised his hand to hold his son's. Trimmer looked up when he felt his Sire's hand touch his. Optimus smiled slightly before coughing. He closed his optics.

"I'm so sorry Megatronus," Ratchet whispered. He remembered back on Cybertron.

*flashback*

_"Ratchet, promise me that you will keep him safe," said Megatronus. _

_"I will Megatronus," said Ratchet._

_"Good, because I do not if I will survive the High Council," said Megatronus and left. _

_scene change_

_"You are all fools!" Megatronus shouted. _

_"Yes, but we are smarter then you anticipated," said one member and nodded toward the lead guard. "Let's see how much you love your brother." _

_"Orion," Megatronus whispered and watched the guards leave. "You would attack someone so young!" _

_"One spark won't matter," said another councilor. "It will not matter if he is sacrificed." _

_"Orion!" Megatron half shouted and left quickly. _

_scene change_

_"Orion! Orion where are you?!" Megatronus shouted over the bombs and gunfire. _

_Ratchet laid in the medical bay unconscious after being found by Megatronus. The smoke and dust stung his optics as he searched. The High Council was after everyone who was with Megatronus or against them. _

_Orion laid in the burning rubble of his office in the Hall of Records. The wall crushed from just below his neck and down. Alpha Trion tried to get to his student, but a piece of the ceiling crushed his legs. _

_"Orion Pax, you must wake up," Alpha Trion said. _

_Orion didn't respond to Alpha Trion. Alpha looked at the door when he heard it cave in and clatter to the ground. Megatronus appeared and rushed to his brother's mentor. _

_"Alpha Trion, where is Orion?" asked Megatronus. _

_"He's over in his office just across the hall," Alpha answered. _

_Megatronus freed Alpha and went to help his brother. Megatronus gazed at the Energon that stained the small office floor and what was left of the wall and workstation. He spotted Orion and tried to lift the slab off. _

_"I need help," said Megatronus. "Soundwave, get to my current location. I am in need of assistance."_

_Soundwave appeared through the hole in the wall. He grabbed one side of the slab near Orion's helm. Megatronus grabbed the other side and they lifted it off slowly. Alpha Trion looked underneath and saw a metal pole lodged into the young archivist's abdomen. _

_"Megatronus stop or else you'll kill him. There's a metal pole impaling him," said Alpha Trion. _

_They immediately stopped and looked at the slab they held. Alpha Trion left and got a laser to cut the pole from the slab. Alpha Trion instructed a bit more lifted and cut through the pole. _

_"Move it now," said Alpha Trion. _

_Soundwave and Megatronus disposed of the slab just as Ratchet walked in with an emergency medical team. Ratchet rushed over just as Orion was waking up. Megatronus was by his helm and Ratchet at his side with Alpha Trion. Ratchet slightly touched the pole and Orion yelled out in pain. _

_"Shhh, it's alright Orion. Ratchet is going to help you," Megatronus soothed. _

_"Megatronus, hold him down. I need to pull this out," said Ratchet. "First Aid, I need you to get ready. Megatronus, when I pull this out, I need you to use your strength to pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Ready, now!"_

_Ratchet yanked the pole out as Megatronus held his brother down. The gladiator swiftly put pressure on the wound. Energon covered Megatronus hands. Ratchet told him to remove his hands or else he'll crush the systems. Megatronus looked at his hands and started to shake. He didn't have any problem with Energon on him, but this was his brother's Energon. _

_"Stay with me Orion," Ratchet said as he swiftly worked. "Orion, you need to stay awake. Megatronus, make him stay awake. Megatronus?"_

_"Orion, you need to stay awake," Alpha Trion commanded. _

_"Scrap," Ratchet cursed. "First Aid, I'm losing him. I need the-"_

_"Already on it," said First Aid and took out a strange looking object. It looked like human defibrillators. _

_"Ready, go," Ratchet said and First Aid pounded Orion's chest. "Do it again. " _

_"Ratchet, I can't. He's already gone," said First Aid. _

_"No, he can't be," said Ratchet. _

_"Look at his optics. He's dead," said First Aid. _

_Ratchet glanced at the open optics that were offlined. Orion's mouth was slightly agape. _

_"Orion?" Megatronus whispered after hearing that. "ORION!"_

_scene change_

_A new bot showed up that looked almost like Orion. He guarded the way to Primus. Megatron tried to get pass, but this new bot wouldn't allow him. _

_"Who are you and why do you block me from getting my brother back?" Megatron questioned. _

_"My name is Optimus Prime, and I am guarding Primus. I am sorry to hear that your brother is gone, but I was told to guard Primus," said Optimus Prime. _

_"Decepticons, attack all Autobots," Megatron ordered. "You shall pay for this Optimus Prime. Is it so hard to get my brother that I love dearly back? Is it a sin to do so? _

*Present*

"I tried," Ratchet whispered and looked at the young Prime that he swore to protect.

A/N: Alright, that's chapter one. Review if you want some more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since things have been really chaotic and going wrong in my life, I decided to take it out on the story. Sorry if it is really violent and bloody, has sad moments, and graphic. I'm just really mad and is in need to talk to someone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

"Optimus?" Ratchet questioned when he heard violent coughing and heavy breathing coming from sickbay.

The Autobot medic half-turned to look and saw Optimus shaking and coughing really hard. Trimmer got scared and back up a bit. Ratchet rushed over and held Optimus down until the coughing subsided. Optimus closed his optics and breathed shaky breaths. Trimmer had tears forming and looked away. He hated seeing his Sire in pain and weak. He was so easy to kill in this form. Trimmer was really scared. Ratchet walked over to the smaller mech and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so scared Ratchet," Trimmer whimpered. "I can feel through the bond that he won't last through the night. I'm going to lose my Sire and there's nothing that I can do about it."

The brig

"Talk now Shockwave," Arcee commanded. "We need the cure for the cybonic plague."

"Why do you need it? Has someone gone on a plague ship and has gotten infected?" Shockwave questioned.

"Just give us the cure and we'll let you go," said Arcee.

"It must be someone important that has gotten the virus," Shockwave guessed. "I will bet that it is Optimus."

"Give it up or else I'll pound you into scrap," Bulkhead threatened.

"It depends on how his condition is. I won't give it to you if it's too late to save him. Tell me what his symptoms are and how long he has had it," Shockwave pressed.

"Arcee to Ratchet, we need you to come down here with the resent reports on Optimus," Arcee commed.

"I'll be down there," Ratchet replied.

Ratchet came by a few minutes with Trimmer in tow. He told Bulkhead to go watch Optimus and to com. him if anything happens. Shockwave stared up at the medic as he came into the cell. Ratchet handed over the reports and Shockwave studied them carefully. The scientist sighed and shook his helm slightly.

"It's already too late to treat him," Shockwave said. "From the reports, he's had it for a few Earth days now and the symptoms are bad."

"How is it too late to treat him?" Ratchet asked.

"The cybonic plague is at it's final stages before his spark extinguishes. The cure needs to be given when it's at the third stage. That's when he starts to shake slightly and stare at nothing. The final stage is the fifth stage. That's were he shakes and coughs hard. I can not help you, even though I wish to."

"Why do you wish to help us?" asked Ratchet with a suspicious look.

"Orion was my friend. He met at the Hall of Records. I still see him as a friend. I am working on something so that he can remember being Orion while being Optimus," Shockwave explained and sighed. "It's ready, but what's the point. He won't last through the night. The Decepticons seemed like the best. Now that the machine is finished, I'm not sure what side to be on anymore. Everyone I knew and cared for is on both sides."

"Ratchet, I can feel Sire getting weaker. Can we let Shockwave spend time with Sire before he goes?" Trimmer asked.

"I suppose so," Ratchet sighed.

"Are you out of your mind Ratchet?!" Arcee yelled.

"**Shockwave did know Optimus a long time ago. They were friends and from we just heard, he still cares for Optimus**," Bumblebee beeped.

"I don't care. I don't trust him," said Arcee.

"Arcee, they were friends. He should be able to be with Optimus when he passes," Ratchet said and led Shockwave to sickbay.

"Oh Orion," Shockwave whispered when he saw his friend so weak and helpless.

Shockwave sat next to Optimus with Trimmer next to him. Trimmer laid his head on Shockwave's lap and just stared at his Sire. Shockwave laid a hand on Trimmer's back and sighed. Optimus' colors was so dull and lifeless-looking. Ratchet stood nearby, looking at his friend's vitals and spark-monitor. Shockwave started to sing an ancient Cybertronian song to Optimus. The Autobot leader remembered hearing it when he was young. It was 9 p.m when everyone heard the eerie sound of a flat-line. Optimus' last breath was heard then. Trimmer let the tears run down his eyes. Shockwave bowed his head in respect as he finished singing.

"I'm so sorry Orion," Ratchet said quietly. "May you rest with Megatronus."

They buried Optimus next to Megatron the following day. Trimmer felt so much pain. His spark missed the feeling that he felt from his father. Starscream felt pain in his spark as well and ended the war. The seeker found out that his first lover had died. That would explain the pain he felt. They had such a strong love. Everyone mourned over the loss of their beloved lover. Ratchet felt guilt that he couldn't save him.

Trimmer fell asleep and saw his Sire with Megatron. They both looked happy. His Carrier wasn't there. He look confused. He was told that his Carrier had died sparking him.

"Sire, where is Carrier?" asked Trimmer.

"He is with you at the base," Optimus explained.

"But I was told that he had died during the sparking process. How can he be alive? Did you lie to me? I'm just glad that you're dead. Now you can't lie to me anymore," Trimmer snarled.

"Trimmer please-" Optimus started but was cut off.

"I hate you! I never knew my Carrier and now I know that's he's alive?! You never told me!" Trimmer yelled in anger.

"I... will just leave then," Optimus said, clearly hurt. He walked away into a light.

"Your Carrier wanted to keep you safe. If Optimus would of told you, then you would of died a long time ago. Ratchet is your Carrier. He came back online and hid so that you were safe from the High Council," Megatron growled. "Your Sire and Carrier risked everything they had for you."

"Just leave me alone," Trimmer muttered and watched as Megatron left through the light.

Trimmer woke up and cried. Ratchet came in and sat next to Trimmer.

"What do you want Carrier?" Trimmer asked with hurt.

"You met your Sire didn't you? He told you that I was your Carrier," Ratchet guessed.

"Wrong, he only said that you were alive. Megatron told me that who you were," Trimmer growled.

"Your Sire came to me too. He looked sorrowful and hurt. What did you say to him?" asked Ratchet.

"That I hate him for lying to me," Trimmer answered bluntly. "I don't even care anymore. Just leave me alone."

"I will not," Ratchet said sternly. "You had no right to say that to him."

"I said leave me ALONE!" Trimmer shouted, his optics went red and he brought out a knife.

He then stabbed his Carrier in the stomach. Ratchet's optics went wide with pain and mouth slightly agape. Trimmer still had evil in his optics and drove the knife deeper. Ratchet screamed out in pain and Energon streamed down the corners of his mouth. Trimmer ran out of the room and groundbridge away. Ratchet laid on the floor and yanked the knife out, a cry of pain following. Shockwave ran in and went to Ratchet's side.

"Ratchet, stay awake," Shockwave commanded. "Ratchet, that's an order."

Ratchet tried to say something, but Energon filled his mouth. His optics rolled back into his head as he closed his eyes. Shockwave froze in terror and rushed to the medibay to save his friend's mate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's more. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

The other Autobots were surprised when they saw Shockwave run into the main room and to sick bay with Ratchet in his arms. Bumblebee went over and was about to question Shockwave before he saw Ratchet's condition. Shockwave hooked up a spark monitor and other machinery. Ratchet's spark rate was dangerously slow. Shockwave worked hard to ensure that the medic survived the unknown attack.

"Shockwave, what happened?" Arcee asked when Shockwave finished.

"I heard a cry of pain from Trimmer's quarters. I went to go investigate when I saw Trimmer run out. I looked inside his quarters to find Ratchet on the ground, bleeding from a knife wound," Shockwave explained. "I do not know where Trimmer left to, but I have a suspicion of where he went."

"Where would that be?" asked Bulkhead.

"To the place known as Iceland," said Shockwave.

"What is going on here?" Starscream demanded.

"Trimmer ran off and Ratchet is injured," said Arcee. "We need to go find him."

The Autobots and a few Vehicons left through the groundbridge, using the resent coordinates. Green fields with flowers and animals filled their sight. Off in the distance, they could see Trimmer on the ground. Arcee walked slowly to Trimmer and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Trimmer," Arcee called softly.

"What do you want?" asked Trimmer. Arcee could now see that he has been crying.

"Will you please come back to base?" asked Arcee.

"No, I can't go back. I just about killed my Carrier because I was mad at Sire for lying to me," Trimmer admitted.

"Why would your Sire lie to you?" Arcee pressed on.

"Because I was told that Carrier died after he sparked me. Then last night, I find out that he's alive and at the base. Sire had told me. I told him that I hated him for lying to me," Trimmer explained. "Carrier could be dead for all I know."

"Ratchet isn't dead Trimmer. Shockwave saved him in time. Now come on, let's head home," said Arcee and lead the young bot back to base.

Trimmer glanced over at his Carrier. He felt so guilty. How will his Sire react if Carrier joined him? He didn't know the answer.

A/N: Ok, really short. That's all I had time for. I'm being threatened if I don't go to bed. I will update soon. Bye.


End file.
